Many reports have already been made about a transition metal complex and a process for producing an olefin polymer using said transition metal complex as a catalyst component. Examples of a process for producing an ethylene-based polymer using a high active polymerization catalyst are a process for producing a polyethylene using bis(cyclopentadienyl)zirconium dichloride as a catalyst component (for example, JP 58-19309A); and a process for producing an ethylene-1-hexene copolymer using dimethylsilylene(tetramethylcyclopentadienyl)(3-tert-butyl-5-methyl-2-phenoxy)titanium dichloride as a catalyst component (for example, JP 9-87313A). Also, an example of a process for producing a high molecular weight-carrying propylene-based polymer is a process for producing a polypropylene using 2,7-di-tert-butylfluorenyldimethylsilyl-tert-butylamidotitanium dichloride as a catalyst component (for example, JP 2000-514488T).
However, olefin polymers produced by a process for producing an olefin polymer using the above-mentioned respective transition metal complexes as a catalyst component do not give quite satisfaction in view of height of their molecular weight.